


Mireya: The Last Princess [COMING SOON]

by akabanechey



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 10:15:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19171231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akabanechey/pseuds/akabanechey
Summary: last/lɑːst/adjective1. coming after all others in time or order; final.2. most recent in time; latest.adverb1. on the last occasion before the present; previously.2. after all others in order or sequence.nounthe last person or thing; the one occurring, mentioned, or acting after all others.





	1. ◦ Information, Description & Disclaimer ◦

**◦ Information ◦**

This story was original posted on [animechey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/animechey/pseuds/animechey) on here, but I've decided to move all original works from there over to here.

 

**◦ Description ◦**

**THERE ARE FOUR KINGDOMS** : Summer, Fall, Winter and Spring. Each have their own rules, regulations and punishments, but that's not all that's different. The Power of the Royal families vary depending on the Season in the Mortal Realm, and so does the ability to bear a child.

Mireya is the Princess of Summer, but there is something different about her. No matter the Season, she is powerful. Her parents believe this is due to her being born on the Winter Solstice - not during the Summer like the rest of the Kingdom.

She is a miracle, and, as such, her very name means 'miracle'.

© Chey Eveleigh | 2017

 

**◦ Disclaimer ◦**

No parts of this story are to be reproduced, distributed, duplicated, copied, modified or adapted, in any way without my direct permission. Any and all characters or incidents that are similar to any other stories are completely accidental and done inadvertently.

If you have any concerns about this, feel free to send me a message, or leave a comment.

© Chey Eveleigh 2017


	2. Prologue ◦ Shadows Brewing

**FOUR KINGDOMS MAKE UP**  the country of Hermosa. 

Fall Kingdom lies to the East of the Country, and it is a never ending scenery of oranges and golden browns. To the West of the Country lies Spring Kingdom, an endless expanse of beautiful flowers and greenery. The Winter Kingdom is at the very South of the Country, and it is an infinite sea of glistening white snow and shimmering icicles. The final Kingdom is of Summer, which lies in the North of the Country. On its Eastern border lies a beach of azure water and almost daffodil sand. The Western border is made majorly of pools even though it borders with the Fall Kingdom. The Summer Kingdom is of a perpetual warmth and beauty of its own, and holds the most lovers of all the Seasons.

Each Kingdom is home to its own Royal Family. Although this may be true, the Summer Kingdom is home to the rarest of them all. The Summer Princess. She comes from a long line of first born males, being the only female ever to be heir to the Throne, and is said to be the last Princess ever born to the Royal Family.

There are whispers around the kingdom that she is truly from the Spring Kingdom due to her fairness and hair colour. The only thing that shows she is from the Summer Kingdom are her blue eyes. Generally, those from the Summer Kingdom would bear a shade of yellow for their hair, almost latte coloured skin, and a shade of blue for their eyes. Very rarely a child would be born with a brown shade for their eyes, or even an orange shade to their hair. This would be due to the child having Fall Kingdom heritage.

In a Kingdom of many a male suitor, she has turned a blind eye to each and every one. They have all wanted her for her status, her looks, her inheritance, or even all three. Sure, they have had dazzling smiles and perfect looks, but they only want materialistic things or her body. The nearer the Princess gets to her nineteenth birthday, without a suitable partner, makes the people of the Summer Kingdom wonder whether there will be a Royal Family after she has died.

The garden of the Royal Palace is where she is to be found when she is needed. She rarely leaves the garden during waking hours, and is rarely seen without a dagger and a book. She may be both a Princess and an avid reader, but she is not innocent to the world around her after seeing the death of a loved one. She takes training lessons with the Summer Assassin multiple hours a day, and that is where she learned silence is the key to discovering the truth.

Her deep blue eyes glimmer in the Winter sun and a soft smile adorns her pale face. The weak sunlight warms her skin and, in turn, her skin shimmers as if made of diamond or glitter. It has always done so, and none have questioned why that is so. Her other difference to those whom she shares a home with is her hair. It is a deep shade of purple - almost violet in colour. It borders that small area between purple and violet, but never crossing either boundary.

You will never see her in a dress. Never. There has never been an instance where in she has worn a dress of any shape or form. There has been no sight of her wearing a skirt either, well, once or twice when she's had no other choice, but that's all. In those instances, the skirts would be set fire to not long after the occasion on which she would have to wear them had ended. So would whatever pair of heeled shoes she would be forced to wear.

"Mireya." A dark haired male walks over to the young teen. His eyes are peacock blue, and his hair is almost fire yellow in colour. A single intricate tribal tattoo is displayed on his face, half above his right eye and the other half below it. It shows where he belongs, and his status of the Summer Kingdom. "Mireya, are you listening to me?"

The purple haired girl rolls her eyes and grins up at the male. "Of course I am listening, Riley. When do I ever not listen to you?"

"You do always listen to me, but, shouldn't you be listening to your father more than just a simple tool of the Summer Kingdom?"

"He may be both my father and the King, but he still does not know when to be a father rather than a King."

A sudden feeling of dread creeps into her and she stands upright, casting her beloved book to the ground. Riley watches as blue sparks dance around her fingertips, her blue eyes darkening by the second. The air turns cold and a shiver rolls up the spines of both Mages, their muscles tensing at the sudden drop in temperature. The sparks around Mireya's hand move faster with her rising apprehension and adrenaline, and Riley's hand inches towards his Enchanted Blade as the uneasiness rolls in.

A sleek, black form vaults the thirty foot high marbled walls surrounding the garden, but neither in the garden move and inch. The form lands in a crouch before looking directly at the Princess. Their eyes are a brilliant fuchsia, and their skin is as pale as the snow that lies before them. They stand, keeping their eyes on her, and walks towards her with purpose. Only steps away from Mireya, the form stops as the edge of Riley's Enchanted Blade brushes their throat.

"Stop, or you will die where you stand." Riley's voice is emotionless, but ruthless.

They slowly remove their head wear and shake their arctic blue hair out. "Mireya, Princess of the Summer Kingdom?"

"What do you want with my lady and mistress, you Winter fiend?"

"I have a message from the Seasonless Queen."

Mireya steps forward, her head held high and her deep blue eyes distrustful. "You belong to no Season. What is it you want with me?"

Riley moves the blade closer to the Seasonless' throat. "I suggest you be on your best behaviour and tell the truth."

They smirk at him before turning back to the Princess, their eyes becoming begging. "Our Queen requires your help. She knows of your Power, and you are her last resort. None of the Winter Mages would help her due to our Powerless state."

Mireya lays a hand on Riley's arm as a warning before answering. "What does your Queen require me for?"

"Her daughter is dying of the Season Cold. It is only in the First Stage, but not for much longer."

"What is your name?"

The arctic male bows his head. "August of the Seasonless. I am their Messenger, my lady."

Riley gives Mireya a warning look. "Princess, are you sure about going through with this?"

The Princess sighs, her eyes closing briefly before opening them. "You are the Soulmate of her daughter, are you not? That is why you have come to me."

August stares at her in shock, eyes wide in disbelief and lips parted involuntarily. How could she know that? "I never told anyone. How do you know such things?"

"That is none of your concern. Your concern is making sure Princess Maia lives, as well as it being her mother's."

Riley sighs and sheaths his Enchanted Blade, returning to his place slightly behind his Princess. His eyes are dark with mistrust and apprehension, but he knows that her heart is in the right place by even  _considering_ this mountainous request that has been brought to her attention by a Messenger of all people. Not to mention, they usually never hand deliver messages themselves in case of them being killed on the spot for doing what was ordered of them. He is taking a rather large risk for a Princess, but, as Mireya announced, he is her Soulmate.

"August of the Seasonless." Riley is brought forth from his thoughts by the authoritative voice of the Princess. "I, Princess Mireya of the Summer Kingdom, pledge to help your Princess and Soulmate in this endeavour."

The male's face brightens and his fuchsia eyes begin to sparkle with life.

"However, if I am attacked within the confines of your Kingdom, this pledge shall be Void. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Princess Mireya."

"Very well. Return to your Queen with my response and my conditions. I will leave at dusk tomorrow. That shall give you enough time to inform your Queen and her subjects, and it shall allow myself and my companion to reach your Kingdom by midday the day after."


End file.
